Die Weihnachtsparty
by LadyLuck1006
Summary: Ein kleines Weihnachts One-Shot. TYKA


Titel: Die Weihnachtsparty

Autor: Jessica B.

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Mir gehört keiner der Charaktere und ich mache kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

Laut zischte der Wind durch die Bäume und Straßen. Eine einsame Gestalt stapfte durch den Schnee. Nervös biss Kai sich immer wieder auf die Lippen und blieb dann nach einigen Minuten vor der Dojo seines Freundes stehen. Unsicher schaute er zu der Tür. 

Tyson und die anderen hatten darauf bestanden das er dieses Jahr auf ihre kleine Weihnachtsfeier kommt. Als Tyson ihn mit seinen Hundeblick angeschaut und immer wieder lieb gebettelt hatte konnte er einfach nicht nein sagen. Ihm konnte er einfach nichts abschlagen.

Das ging nun schon seit einiger zeit so. Immer, wenn der blauhaarige Schönling in seiner nähe war konnte er nicht mehr normal denken. Eine angenehme wärme stieg in ihm hoch und er konnte keinen normalen Satz mehr formen.

Ja, Kai Hiwatari war verliebt. Ausgerechnet er, wo die anderen immer sagten das er eine kalte und gefühllose Person wäre. Da sieht man wieder das doch noch wunder geschehen.

Heute sollte es endlich, so weit sein. Er würde Tyson endlich seine liebe gestehen. Erst war er ziemlich unsicher gewesen. Immer wieder hatte ihn die angst von Tyson abgewiesen zu werden zurück gehalten. Aber diesmal würde er keinen Rückzieher machen.

Entschlossen ging er die letzten schritte bis zu Tür und klopfte an. Laute schritte waren zu hören und kurze zeit später grinste ihn das fröhliche Gesicht Tysons entgegen.

„Kai…du bist gekommen. Komm rein." Sagte Tyson glücklich.

„Hn." Kam die griesgrämige Antwort.

Kai zog drinnen die Schuhe und Jacke aus und ging schnurstracks ins Wohnzimmer, wo ihn Max, Kenny, Hilary und Ray begrüßten. Ihnen schenkte er auch nur ein kaltes ‚Hn' und setzte sich dann weit von den anderen weg.

Kurze zeit später kam auch schon Tyson ins Zimmer gestürmt mit vielen verschiedenen Süßigkeiten im Schlepptau.

„Wer hat Lust auf was Süßes?" fragte er auch gleich.

‚Wenn du das süße bist…dann gerne.' Dachte sich Kai.

Alle, bis auf Kai, antworteten der Frage mit einem eindeutigen ‚Ja'.

„Kai, wenn du schon nicht mit uns Süßigkeiten essen willst dann setzt dich doch wenigstens zu uns…bitteee" Sagte Tyson mit seinem Hundeblick.

‚Oh nein…alles nur nicht der Blick.' Dachte Kai.

„Bitte Kai…sei nicht so ein alter Griesgram." Jammerte Tyson.

„Hn…wenn's sein muss." Gab der angesprochene von sich.

In dem Moment, wo Kai sich neben Tyson gesetzt und gesehen hatte wie dieser verführerisch an seiner Zuckerstange lutschte, seine Zunge um sie kreisen lies, bereute er es sich dort hingesetzt zu haben. Kai wurde bei diesem Anblick schrecklich heiß und ihm lief ein angenehmer Schauer über den rücken.

Ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken bekam Kai nicht mit wie Tyson aufhörte an der Zuckerstange zu lutschen und ihn anstarrte wie die anderen es auch taten.

„Ähm…Kai?" sprach ihn Tyson vorsichtig an.

„W-was?" Kai bemerkte erst jetzt das ihn alle seltsam anschauten, das er angefangen hatte zu sabbern und das er mit großen Augen auf Tysons Mund seid einer ganzen weile starrte.

Kai stieg sofort die röte ins Gesicht und wischte sich schnell mit seiner Hand über den Mund.

„Stimmt was nicht mit dir?" fragte Tyson besorgt.

„Nein, nein…alles in Ordnung. Mir geht's bestens."

„Gut. Möchtest du wirklich nichts Süßes haben?"

„…"

„Kai?"

Kai stand abrupt auf und marschierte schnurstracks zu seiner Jacke. Er wollte nur noch eins: raus aus dieser peinlichen Situation. So hatte er sich das wirklich nicht gedacht. Er hatte sich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Tyson schaute mit großen Augen zu der Tür, wo Kai durch verschwunden war.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" fragt Ray.

„Keine Ahnung." Antwortete Max.

Tyson sprang ruckartig auf und rannte hinter Kai her.

Als Tyson sah das sich Kai die Schuhe wieder anzog versetzte ihn das einen stich im Herzen. Kai wollte doch nicht schon gehen?

„Kai?"

Dieser sprang erschrocken hoch und drehte sich fragend um.

„Willst…du willst doch nicht etwa gehen oder?"

„Ja, ich gehe. Hier hast du dein Geschenk…ich habe besseres zutun als hier den ganzen Abend mit euch Kleinkindern zu verbringen." Sagte Kai während er Tyson ein Päckchen in die Hand drückte.

Kai zog darauf seine Jacke an, wobei ihm ein Brief aus der einen Jackentasche fiel, an.

„Tschüss." Sagte Kai noch, bevor er verschwand.

Tyson stand wie angewurzelt da. Er hatte noch nicht mal zeit noch was zu Kai zusagen, da dieser so schnell verschwunden war.

‚Wieso bist du nur so kühl immer zu mir? Was habe ich dir getan? Siehst du denn nicht das ich dich mag…sehr sogar…' dachte Tyson traurig.

„Wo ist Kai denn hin?" fragte Max der hinter ihm stand.

„Er ist gegangen. Fand es hier zu langweilig oder so." Tyson versuchte den Satz belanglos klingen zulassen, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Es klang tief traurig, verletzt, verzweifelt.

Max schaute ihn mitfühlend an und sagte, „Denk nicht zu sehr darüber jetzt nach. Es ist Weihnachten. Hey, was ist das denn?" Er zeigte mit seinem Finger auf den Brief der vor Tysons Füßen lag.

Tyson bückte sich und hob ihn auf. Auf dem Umschlag stand in Kais Handschrift ‚An Tyson'.

„Sieht so aus, als ob der für dich wäre. Komm mit mir wieder ins Wohnzimmer…dann kannst du ihn da lesen. Die andern machen sich sonst sorgen."

Im Wohnzimmer öffnete Tyson dann den Brief.

„Von wem ist der Brief denn? Und wo ist Kai?" wollte Hilary wissen.

„Von Kai. Ist weg gegangen." War die kurze Antwort.

„Wieso schreibt der dir einen Brief?" hackte sie nach.

„Das versuche ich grad heraus zu finden…wenn du mich ihn mal lesen lassen würdest."

„Ist ja gut…ich lass dich ja schon in ruhe."

Gespannt klappte Tyson das Blatt Papier das in dem Umschlag war auf und fing an zu lesen.

_Hallo Tyson,_

_Du wunderst dich gewiss, warum ich dir einen Brief schreibe._

_Ich wollte dir auf diesem Wege etwas sagen was ich mich nicht getraut habe dir persönlich zu beichten. Wenn du dies erfährst will ich einfach nicht den hass in deinen Augen sehen. Das würde mir sonst das Herz brechen._

_Ich habe gewisse Gefühle, wenn ich in deiner nähe bin. Schon sehr lange. Ich kann nur noch an dich denken. Ich denke den ganzen Tag an nichts anderes mehr als an dich._

_Was ich eigentlich die ganze zeit sagen wollte ist…_

_Ich liebe dich Tyson Kinomiya._

_Tschau dein Kai_

Tyson schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die gewissen drei Worte die er sich so sehnlich gewünscht hatte von Kai zuhören. Sein Herz klopfte schnell und seine Wangen röteten sich.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte Ray.

Tyson antwortete nicht, sondern drückte ihm den Brief in die Hand.

Schnell versammelten sich die andern um Ray um auch lesen zu können was drin stand.

„Du solltest schnellstens zu ihm gehen." Meinte Max nachdem sie alle gelesen hatten.

„Du hast Recht." Tyson sprang auf, zog schnell seine Schuhe und Jacke an und rannte hinaus um Kai zu finden.

- Zur gleichen zeit im Stadtpark –

‚Ich bin so ein Idiot. Ich habe schon wieder meine Chance versaut…er ist gewiss enttäuscht das ich gegangen bin.' Dachte sich Kai.

Er war direkt von Tysons Dojo aus in den Park gegangen und hatte sich dort auf eine der Bänke gesetzt um nachzudenken.

‚Immer mache ich alles falsch. Wieso muss es nur so schwer sein diese verdammten drei Worte zu sagen? Das kann doch nicht so schwer sein.'

‚Du bist aber zu feige.' Sagte eine kleine stimme in Kais Kopf.

‚Das bin ich nicht. Ich werde es ihm noch sagen.'

‚Du kannst ihm aber auch noch den Brief geben.'

‚Stimm ja…der Brief. Wo hab ich den nur?'

Kai kramte in seinen beiden Jackentaschen herum aber fand natürlich nichts.

‚Mist. Wo ist er…'

-Zurück zu Tyson-

Tyson rannte so schnell wie er konnte Richtung Park. Das war der schnellste weg um zu Kais Wohnung zu kommen. Nach einer weile konnte er aber nicht mehr und blieb deshalb erst einmal stehen.

‚Puh…das muss ein neuer Rekord sein…in 5 Minuten von der Dojo zum Park…das macht mir keiner nach.' Dachte Tyson stolz.

Nach einer Minute ging er weiter, aber blieb nach kurzem laufen wieder zum halt.

Dort hinten, ganz alleine und in Gedanken versunken saß Kai.

‚Das ging ja schnell.'

Tyson ging auf Kai zu, was dieser nicht bemerkte, weil er immer noch nach dem Brief suchte.

„Mist. Wo hab ich den verdammten Brief bloß hingetan!?" fluchte Kai.

„Der ist dir eben aus der Tasche gefallen. Falls du den meinst der an mich adressiert war." Sagte Tyson und erschreckte damit Kai, sosehr das dieser von der Bank sprang.

„Tyson?"

„Ja?"

„Was…was machst…du hier?"

„Ich habe dich gesucht."

„Wieso?"

„Na ja…ich hatte den Brief gelesen…und wollte mir dir red…" weiter kam Tyson nicht da Kai ihn schon unterbrochen hatte.

„Ich kann mir denken was du sagen willst. Und ich will es nicht hören. Es…" jetzt war es Kai der unterbrochen wurde.

„Woher willst du wissen was ich dir sagen will? Ich habe ja noch nicht einmal angefangen."

„Ich kann's mir aber Denken." Gab Kai zornig von sich und machte sich auf den weg zum Ausgang des Parks.

„Ach ja? Woher willst du wissen, dass ich jede verdammte Nacht von dir träume? Woher willst du wissen, dass ich auch nur an dich denke, dass ich mir immer wieder Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, ob ich dir alles sagen soll? Und woher willst du wissen das ich dich liebe?" schrie ihm Tyson hinterher.

Kai blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich um.

Tyson rannte rüber zu Kai und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich, Kai." Flüsterte Tyson.

Kai umarmte Tyson feste. Ihm stiegen tränen in die Augen und zum ersten Mal lies er seine Emotionen unkontrolliert raus. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und sein Körper zitterte. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben darauf gewartet das jemand diese drei Worte zu ihm sagt. Als Kind hatte er sich, sosehr gewünscht, dass ihn jemand in den Arm nimmt, sich um ihn kümmert, ihm sagt, dass er ihn liebt. Und jetzt war es endlich so weit. Sein größter Wunsch wurde ihm erfüllt. Hier stand er fest umschlungen in den Armen von der Person die er mehr liebte als sein eigenes Leben selbst. Und dieser Person liebte ihn auch. Er konnte gar nicht beschreiben wie glücklich er jetzt in diesem einem Moment war. Es war unbeschreiblich.

„Ich liebe dich auch Tyson." Schluchzte Kai.

Tyson rieb Kai mit seiner Hand beruhigend über den Rücken.

Sie standen so eine ganze weile bis Kai sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

„Geht's wieder?"

Kai nickte nur und schaute Tyson tief in die Augen. Tyson wischte ihm zärtlich die Tränenreste von den Wangen und näherte sich seinem Gesicht. Kai schloss seine Augen und tat es ihm gleich. Schüchtern trafen sich ihre Lippen.

„Kommst mit mir zur Dojo?" fragte Tyson als sich ihre Lippen wieder von einander getrennt hatten.

„Ja. Ich möchte doch Weihnachten mit dir verbringen."

Tyson nahm Kais Hand in seine und so machten sie sich dann wieder zurück zu den anderen um Weihnachten zusammen zufeiern.

-OWARI-


End file.
